Bitch Wolf Club
by faintxsy
Summary: The BitchWolf Pack stick together. When Quinn falls in love with vampire Rachel Berry, she is shocked, drawn to the girl and falling deeply in love, she finds her entire species threatened by other supernatural creatures. And what happens when Santana Lopez falls in love with human Brittany Pierce?
1. and The Pack

**Bitch Wolf Club**

I can feel the breeze around me. I'm running. It's cloudy, and I can barely see my forest surroundings as I bound along the soil on four feet. There are many just like me, bounding along the area quickly as we go back to our starting place.

The female next to me starts shifting back, her brown fur slowly fading until she is left, completely naked on the ground. She brushes off, and I watch as she gets onto her two feet and covers herself up with her hands as she races forward to get her clothes.

Another wolf starts to turn back, his bright brown fur retracting until he too was completely bare. He pulls out a pair of shorts he had hidden in the bush next to him.

I chuckle to myself. It was just like Kurt to be organised. I stand still, and start focusing on my anchor- I focus on him, his blonde hair, his imitations, his trouty mouth, and I feel my body shifting back into a humane form, my hair falling down my back as I lay, undressed on the floor.

"Need something?" Santana calls out, bringing back a very tattered _Cheerios_ uniform. She had tied her hair up into a ponytail, leaving it to bounce behind her as she walked towards me.

"Yeah, thanks." I smile at her, pulling my hair into a ponytail identical to hers. I watch as the others regroup, surrounding me as I look at the rest of them.

"You guys done with the hunt yet?" Their eyes flicker, one at a time, ranging from bright blue to purple as they continue to stare.

"Yes Quinn." Their voices rung out, and we make our way into the car, getting ready to go home.

—

**A/N: Hope you like this! It's a fic about Werewolves and it will have a few more supernatural creatures soon! :)**

**There will be : a Love Triangle (Sam, Rachel and Quinn) and a lot more romances…**

**I will upload an M Rated Version which will have a bit of sex, but this is the T-rated version. Enjoy! :)**


	2. and the Jewish Girl

**Bitch Wolf Club … and the Jewish Girl**

His hands start to inch up my leg and past my skirt as we sat in the backseat of the car. His hands danced on the edges, seemingly pulling down as he attempted to shrug out of his shirt.

As his lips grazed my neck, I could feel my heart start pumping faster and the world shift around me.

I knew what was happening. I was shifting. It happened when my heart started to beat faster- when I lost control of my instincts and thoughts. My breathing started to get heavy and the hair on my head started to spread down to my cheeks.

"Are you okay? You're breathing kind of weird." He pulled back, but I pulled him closer towards me. He couldn't see me like this.

"It's just… I don't think I'm ready for this." I could feel the hair retract, and my breathing slow down to normal. I released him from my grip, allowing him to move backwards.

"Quinn, its been over two years. When are we going to get past second base?"

"Please, Sam, I'm just saving myself for someone special." I didn't know what else to say. I definitely needed to keep him away long enough until after I could control my werewolf side.

"So you're saying I'm not someone special?" He seemed hurt, offended. He displayed a look similar to that of a hurt puppy, and I immediately felt bad for saying what I had earlier.

"Sam, it's jus-"

"Nevermind. Forget it." He tugged on his shirt, turning back to the front. "I think it'd be best if you leave now."

"Sam, ple-"

"Quinn. Out." He looked serious, and I got out of the car, walking along the road to my home. It would be about twenty, thirty minutes for me to get home from here, but I knew I had no other choice.

The windy breeze blew through and my ponytail seemed to loosen slightly, the gust blowing a couple of leaves past my face. The rising sun shone brightly, and I had to squint to see past the bright lights that glared in my eyes.

A scream of a girl brought me out of my slight daze, and I raced through to find a bent-over girl shrieking.

"Are you okay?" I bent down, helping the brunette, who had tears plastered all over her face. The brown locks were draped over her face, and I could see her skin redden with spots of blood on her skin.

"Plea.. Please help me…" Her tears continued to stream as she struggled to speak. I watched as she continued to tremble, her lips quivering as she choked out barely audible whimpers of pain.

She continued shaking, her eyes continuing to tear as she bled. She turned unconscious, her head hanging as she continued to blister. Pulling her up, I struggled to carry her home, barely managing to squeeze us both through the door.

Setting her down on the couch, I pushed the hair out of her face, biting my arm before giving some of my blood to her. It should heal her, heal some of her wounds. Her face started to revert back to a normal colour, and I watched as the wounds faded. Her eyes opened, and she looked up at me.

"You're very pretty."


	3. and the Gone Girl

**Bitch Wolf Club… and the Gone Girl**

**QUINN'S POV**

The brunette dried her hair with her towel, tugging on a shirt which Sam had left at my house the other day. She turned over to me, smiling at me as she walked towards me.

"Thank you for the help." She smiled, pulling her hair over her shoulder. "I know that we don't even know each other, but what you did for me was so sweet." She stood next to me as I reached my hands out to open the door.

"You don't mind that I have to go right?" I asked, twisting the knob as it opened the door. "You can come, if you want to." She nodded, and we piled into my car.

"So where are we going?" She looked over at me, slightly confused as we drove along, pulling up into a front yard scattered with lawn gnomes. She continued looking at me, smiling as I took the key out of the ignition, placing it in my small purse.

"I'm just visiting a friend, thats ok right?" She nodded, and we both exited, walking down the pathway to the grand house in Lima Heights.

"Whats her name?" She asked, pausing with me at the entrance.

"Santana Lopez. She's a Latina. Really feisty. I don't know if you guys are going to get along, maybe not at the beginning." That was my nice way of saying I don't think they'll ever be friends.

She smiled back at me, reaching out to press the doorbell. We waited, but there was no answer.

Once again, she pressed the doorbell, but still nobody answered the door. I grabbed on the handle, twisting it to find it unlocked.

"Are you sure we can go in?" She asked, and I nodded, pulling her in with me, walking into the McMansion.

"It looks like theres no one here." I looked around a bit, trying to locate the presence of Santana. She had a distinct smell that I could normally track- but it was nowhere to be found.

"Santana?" I ran to her room, leaving a trail of broken books behind me as I stepped on them. "Are you here?"

But when I got to the room- it wasn't a werewolf that I smelt. It was something very different. Very dangerous.

"Rachel, get out. We gotta leave. They might still be here."

**SANTANA'S POV**

As my pulse started to return to normal, I could finally see my surrounding. The tall trees around me seemed to block all sunlight out as my foot sunk slowly into the mud below me. I got up, brushing myself off quickly before finally stabilising myself on my feet.

"Hello? Um, where the HELL Am I?" I screamed, turning to look at anyone- anything around me. The trees seemed to vanish, as did the sky, and I found myself in a glass box, with people watching me from the outside.

"Well, you passed the first simulator test by not sinking into the mud. Lets see what else you can do." My eyes widened, and I banged on the door, struggling to get out.

"Where am I." No answer. "Is there anyone else with me." They turned over to one side, watching as another girl entered.

"Meet Brittany. She'll be spending some time with you, so get to know each other." I saw her- a slim, tall girl entering and seemingly confused as well. Her blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail, and she wore a sweater with leg warmers on her arm.

"Where are we?"


	4. and the Testing

**Bitch Wolf Club… and the Testing**

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for all the kind reviews! I would just like to say…**

**I'm sorry, but Britt isn't a witch :( But there will be witches in this story! Ahah :) Love you all! And please leave more kind reviews! You guys are the best!**

—

**SANTANAS POV**

I could barely see anything, but as Brittany and I trudged through the simulated rainforest they had once again created, I could remember our instructions very clearly.

"_Don't be scared; this is just training. If you survive, you survive. If you don't- then you don't. Good luck, and don't trust your instincts- they may surprise you."_

My instincts? Do they know I'm a werewolf? I was bound to transform sometime into my stay here, and they could not expect me to not shift.

"So, do you know these people?" The blonde who was walking with me bounced along, somehow still chirpy as ever.

"No, do you?" I shuffled awkwardly, worried as to what would happen to us when they were done with their 'experiment.'

"Nope." She continued bouncing, never failing to miss a stride as we made it through the forest to a creak of water. I bent down, trying to scoop some, only to find it had been digitally created as well.

"Well, we're stuck without any water." I turned around to find her staring at me.

"You know dolphins are just gay sharks?"

"How exactly did you deduce that?"

"Because sharks live in water, and so do dolphins." Well, at least she was sweet. I continued walked around, struggling to continue while I was dehydrated.

"Lay back and get some rest." Brittany stated, looking over at me. "You clearly need it more than I do." I thanked her, smiling and nodding as I did as she told, using a couple of leaves as a pillow, and soon dozed off.

—

"Santana? Wake up." were the first words I heard after awaking. I was being frantically shaken, my hair strewn around me as Brittany looked down. "You might want to see this."

I got up, checking my surroundings before widening my eyes in shock. We were no longer in a rainforest- we were on the roof of a building, surrounded by birds which continued to peck at the ground. It seemed like they were trapped in- as if there was a forcefield surrounding us.

"When exactly did the location change?"

"I don't know- I just shut my eyes for a minute, I swear! Then I open them and I'm stuck on this roof with you and I'm trying to get the birds to leave us alone, but they're trapped in."

"It's fine, please don't worry about me getting angry. We're all friends here." I reached out to help her up, and as she grabbed my hand, I felt a sudden urge to shift. My skin burned as I tried to resist it- I had to do as the instructions asked, and I couldn't risk hurting the innocent girl.

"Santana? Whats happening- you're turning red!" Her hands left mine, instead laying me down, and I started to lose the urge. I sat on the floor, unable to understand what had happened.

"_Hello? Yes, welcome to the rooftop challenge- if you manage to get a bird out of the forcefield- or even yourselves, you will be teleported to a different area- the third of five."_

This meant that we were already about hallway there. I got up once again, grabbing one of the birds and trying to force them through, only stopping when I saw the bird start to burn.

"Brittany? Just grab a couple of birds and try pushing them through." She nodded at me, and soon we had found ourselves maniacally grabbing birds as if our lives depended on it- and, in this case, it could actually be dependent on whether we succeeded.

I stepped back, seeing most of the birds had been burnt. I ran one of my hands through my hair, combing it and neatening it quickly.

"Santana, I got one through." Brittany turned to me, smiling. She had managed to squeeze one of the birds through the forcefield- something I hadn't been able to do. I mean, I didn't expect to do it, but I honestly didn't expect she would even come close to managing the task.

As our surrounding started to shift, I heard the chirps of birds, the bark of dogs- and the howl of wolves. I tried looking around, but I was blinded by light. I crouched down, screaming as the area continued to spin, leaving me dizzy. This place was so familiar- I could recognise the smell. I felt Brittany reach for my hand as we continued rotating, and, though I tried to pull back, I could feel myself lose control as I shifted, fur growing out as I looked over at her to see she was terrified.

—

"What was that just now?" Brittany seemed worried, and I felt extremely bad for not being able to control myself.

"I'm so sorry, I just- it was something that I can't control." I reached over to see if I had left any marks on her hands. Luckily, she managed to remain unscratched, and for that, I breathed a sigh of relief. "I didn't want you to not like me."

"But… why were you afraid I wouldn't like you?"

"Cos I'm sort of a monster. I'm hideous."

"Well I think you're beautiful." She reached over, placing her lips on mine as she pushed me backwards. It was then that I realised I was naked- my clothes must have ripped during the shift!

I tried covering myself, but she moved my hands out of the way. "Don't worry, Santana, you're amazing, beautiful, and absolutely perfect." I smiled, and locked our lips once again.

The world seemed to crumble around us as we kissed, and I couldn't help but feel overwhelmed with emotions. The area around us cracked, and soon, Brittany and I were making out in a glass tube- but we didn't really care, because this was a girl I wouldn't mind being anywhere with.


	5. and the Dagger

**Bitch Wolf Pack and the Dagger**

**BRITTANY'S POV**

I can barely see- the whole room is spinning. The last thing I remember was being dragged out, and Santana being tossed a pack of clothing before being backed into a corner.

A man walks up to me, and I can see that his hair is blonde. As he smiles, I see the crinkle in the corner of his eyes and realise who he is.

"Uncle Bob? What are you doing here? What am I doing here?"

"Yes, Brittany we brought you here to test you, to train you."

I was confused. I wasn't quite sure what he was talking about. "What exactly do you mean by train me?"

"You're a member of the Violetta society- the group of demons." My eyes widen, and I push myself back on the floor, starting to regain focus and being able to notice my surroundings.

"Demon?"

"You're a shapeshifter. We have to determine exactly what you shape shift in to in order to get you prepared for whats to come."

No. This could not be happening. I help myself to my feet, looking over at him as I try to comprehend what he said. "I'm Brittany Pierce. I'm a normal girl."

"Yes, normal in the sense that you're normal. But you're not exactly human. We brought you here to see if you were a threat to mankind."

He was crazy. I always thought that Uncle Jim had a little bit of issues- his eyes always darted around, and he seemed to be frozen in a state of utter confusion all the time.

"i can't be a threat. I'm nice."

"Yes, but we don't know what you morph into, what creature you become." He put both his hands into his pockets, facing me with a steely gaze.

"Then why did you bring Santana here?"

"Because, we needed to see if that triggered any dormant genes you had. Maybe being close to a werewolf would have drawn it out."

He was lying. He honestly could not be telling the truth. There was no way in hell that this man was serious.

"Did it?"

"No, but we can't have you falling in love with her when you're not under our supervision. She could draw your form out at any time, and you might go berserk. It's too dangerous."

His steely expression seemed to melt into one of sympathy as he drew something out of his pocket. "We need you to stab her with this."

He placed it in my hand- the cold temperature of the metal seemed to freeze my hand, the cold spreading throughout my body as the blade seemed to flash with light.

"No. You're crazy, and thats coming from me." I placed it down. The air seemed to lighten and get colder as I started to shiver.

"Do you feel the cold? It's definitely going to follow you around until you fulfil its purpose."

"I'm not going to kill her just because you have the crazy delusion that she's a werewolf."

"It is not some delusion, Brittany, I need you to understand that, and co-operate, please. It's important. Do it for her safety."

"I can't do this. I barely know her but that would be horrible. She's been nothing but nice to me since you trapped me here."

"Ask her. You can evoke the truth from anyone. It's called compulsion, something us demons have."

"And what exactly is the name of us 'demons'?"

"We're the Trackers, the most powerful of the lines of demons. We need you to carry our bloodline on Brittany, we can't have you dating a werewolf."

—

"Hey, Brittany, what were they talking to you about?" I sat with her in the tube once again, watching as the scene around us started to transform into that resembling a bedroom.

"Nothing really." I smiled over at her, watching as she let her hair down.

"Did they put us in a bedroom to film a sex tape? Pervs." I laughed with her. I was itching to ask her if there was any truth to what Bob had told me, and my heart pounded as I looked her in the eyes.

"Santana, are you a werewolf?" She shook her head, laughing slightly at me.

"No, and you can call me Snixx if you want to. It's less of a mouthful." I smiled at her, watching as our surroundings crashed down, and as she looked at me in shock, we were left without the glass walls protecting us.

I could feel myself pulled, slipping backwards as the cold enveloped me, and I could not breathe with the rapidly thinning air.

"Santana, please help me!"


	6. and the Transformation

**Bitch Wolf Club… and the Transformation**

**A/N: **Thank you guys so much for the amazing reviews-

_I'm really sorry for ending each chapter at the good parts… haha. I just wanted to keep you guys interested! And I'll try to lengthen the chapters, maybe just put two into one? Please R &amp; R!_

**QUINN'S POV**

I chased Rachel out the door, racing out as we made our way towards the empty roads, and onto a pathway which I had taken many times with Santana.

Turning to see where Rachel, was, she trailed behind me, hair bouncing on her face as she continued to run. I stopped, seeing a crossroads in front, and waited for her to catch up. As she pulled up next to me, she was barely panting, with a curious and confused look on her face.

"What exactly are we running from?" She asked, and I found myself unable to come up with a feasible response. I doubt she would still like me if she knew who I truly was.

"No, there was just something off. It felt wrong." I felt a strong gust of wind blow across, and looked up to see a figure floating behind us. It clearly was _not _human- it was a demon, a shapeshifter, and I could smell them from a mile away.

"Rachel, run. You take the right path, and I'll take the left. The paths join up again, but maybe the decision might take them a while."

She paused, looking uneasy as she stared at me. "What?"

I started pondering the idea of telling her the whole truth, as she was already so deeply involved, but I could feel their scent getting stronger as they pulled closer.

"_Rachel, run."_

**RACHEL'S POV**

Quinn's words echoed through my head as I looked around to make sure no one was looking, and I sped off at vampire speed, not wanting to be caught. I heard footsteps coming close behind me as I reached the conjoining path, and I felt my senses kick in. My veins started to fill with more and more blood until I felt my teeth start to sharpen, feeling the freezing air as I started to transform. I turned around, but nobody was there.

"Hello?" I started to feel my teeth start to retract, and my bloodshot eyes quickly returned to normal. The air seemed to warm slightly, and I watched as Quinn appeared behind of me, bleeding from her abdomen as her eyes glazed over. She slumped over, and I watched as she coughed out blood.

I had tried to control myself, but as I watched the red liquid ooze out of her body, I felt myself slowly starting to transform. My vision blurred, and I lost all control of myself, but not before I felt my teeth sink into her paling, silky skin. Her body seemed to transform into that of a full wolf as she looked up at me, a shocked expression gracing her quickly transforming face.

"Whats happening?" Were the last words she muttered, and I watched as a wolf with bright blonde fur appeared before me.

"Quinn?"

**SANTANA'S POV**

I woke up in the glass tube, completely alone as I tried to locate Brittany's scent. I watched as the people around me observed my every move, and a hooded man entered, cloaked in a long robe. He held out his hand, and I saw a sort of dagger-like weapon in his hand.

"If Brittany won't do it, then we will."


	7. and the Consequences

**Bitch Wolf Club… and the Consequences**

_enjoy this! hope it's a solid enough return_

**SANTANA'S POV**

The glow from the dagger he held sheathed in his hand seemed to be aimed right at my heart, and I could tell that he wasn't here to make friends.

I held out my hand and backed into the corner, and that's when I felt the back of the tube pressed up against my back. It was cold and I watched as the knife in his hand inched closer and closer towards me.

"No, please, you don't have to do this!" I could feel my voice quavering as the blade was placed on my abdomen.

"It won't hurt."

And that's when the blade was pushed through my body, and I felt myself fall to the floor. The room spun quickly and I looked up at the smile barely visible through the mans hood as he removed the blade from me and left the tube.

"Brittany? Are you there?" was the last thing I could choke out of my mouth as I felt myself slip into unconsciousness. The pain got too much to bear and I felt my insides slowly dissipate. "I love you,"

**RACHEL'S POV**

I couldn't comprehend what had just happened before my eyes. Where was she? Where did Quinn go? Why was there a very large blonde werewolf at my feet?

The werewolf emitted a low rumble from the back of it's throat and I could tell it was just as confused as I am.

"Where's Quinn?" this couldn't be her in front of me, the wolf must have eaten her while I wasn't looking or Quinn must have just fallen into the soil beneath.

As I began to try and help up the beast, I saw an arrow fly across our heads and land among the trees. The hunters must have gotten to us, they must have tracked our scent.

"Look, I have no idea who you are but can we please run away from the arrows. Do you have super speed or something?"

The wolf nodded her head and threw me on it's shoulder, and I could feel the winds around me float past as I was being held securely within it's arms.

Whipping past arrows, I watched as two hunters suddenly appeared around us, surrounding the beast and I as I watched them step forward.

"Hello vampire Rachel and werewolf Quinn. Care to join us?"

**BRITTANY'S POV**

"Your friend Santana is gone now. Are you willing to join us yet?" I could hear the voice of my Uncle ring out.

"What happened to her?" I asked. I knew she wouldn't leave me here. She was stronger than that. I hadn't known her for long but I was confident that she would never leave me behind.

"Santana killed herself." the smile on his face sickened me.

"No, she would never." As I said that, they carried her body in, and I saw from within my confines that she had a knife lodged very deeply in her body. The chills floated up my spine as I saw her lifeless body.

"If you join, we'll let you keep the body." and, once again, the smile on his face disgusted me.

—

GUYS I'M BACK AND I HOPE YOU LOVE THIS! I LOVE YOU TOO THIS IS MY FAV STORY THAT I STARTED SO I AM GONNA BE MORE ACTIVE ON HERE.

also.. go check my story 1989 out now, on my profile, hope y'all love it! i love you!


	8. Bitchcraft

**Bitchcraft.**

_introducing new characters to this now to broaden the scope! hope y'all love this_

**TWO WEEKS AFTER LAST CHAPTER - THIRD PERSON POV**

The air seemed to slowly transition from warm to freezing as figures emerged from the mist that had engulfed the city.

"Where are they?" a voice rung out, a chilling voice that pierced the souls of those listening. A red cloak hung on her face as she pushed the cloudy air away from where they were.

"Searching, somewhere, probably off in some ditch. Who knows where they threw their bodies. Their spirits must be so confused." another voice, richer and purer than the previous spoke.

"Well how are we supposed to track them if we don't know where their bodies are? If we can't get to them we can't bring them back to life."

"All werewolves have a different aura, if we can get to them in time then I guess it shouldn't be too hard to revive them should it?"

"That depends if they're all in one piece. Who knows what the hunters did to them." the cold voice spoke, not even bothering to look at the other person. "Did you bring a sewing kit?"

"Funny. Come on, we have to go and look for them, if maggots or insects get to them before us they're goners."

Lights flickered over the town as they jumped from roof to roof, and from each house different colored auras radiated. All good-hearted humans were a bright green while those who wished harm upon others emitted a dark red glow, and, in a town like this, of course a majority of the auras were red.

"Wait, do you see that?" The chirpier voice was pointing at a well which seemed to give off it's own color- a very peachy shade of pink that stood out among the sea of red and greens.

"Grab my hand." and within seconds, the two found themselves at the top of the well, looking down. It was a very deep well and nothing was visible except for the light aura among the leaves and snakes in the well.

"The aura must be a good sign, maybe we got to them in time." The girl with the lighter voice removed her hood, and let her brown hair fall down her sides. "I'll go down and check on them."

Lowering herself down into the low waters carefully, she could feel the well start to close up around her as she went down further.

"I see them!" Her voice echoed around the walls and up to the other hooded girls ears. "Wait… one of them has a weaker aura… what does that mean?"

"Shit, bring them back to life now! Both, but start with the weaker aura one!" within seconds, the brunette pressed down on the chest of the weaker werewolf, and felt a breeze of air emit from her body.

"One down." and she turned over to the other, and soon both girls were wheezing in the shallow water.

"They're alive! Both of them!" spoke the girl, and she felt the other girl teleport in behind her, grabbing her hand and the two bodies as they both teleported out.

"So thats what the Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez look like." said the other girl, staring down at both of the still unconscious girls- they were breathing, but both eyes were shut. "How long do you think they were dead for?"

The brunette turned to the other girl. "Well, Madison, if I were to guess, this morning. But I still can't figure out why one had a brighter aura than the other."

Madison, whose hood was still covering her face, turned to look at the brunette. "Did you see who was who down there?"

"Nope, it was too dark." her eyes locked with the cloaked girl, and watched as she removed her hood, her brown hair falling down just past her shoulders.

"What are we even waiting for? I'm Madison McCarthy, my parents are professional movie stars and I don't just stand around waiting. Let's drag them back to the house." As she turned, she felt two hands on the side of her head, and within seconds, a loud snap was heard and she fell to the floor.

"Well, Madison McCarthy is also an annoying bitch." a third figure emerged, locking eyes with the other brunette. "And you, Marley Rose. I'll be taking these two. If you want to live, just walk away."

**BACK IN THE HUNTER LAB - THIRD PERSON POV**

"Rachel Berry, you may come forward." The brunette hung her head as she was carried into the light, eyes bloodshot from crying. "Now you see what happens when you misbehave? It's your fault those girls were sent off, you're the reason they're dead."

'_I'm the reason that Quinn's dead'_ she thought to herself, tears threatening to fall again.

"Brittany, take Rachel to her holding cell again. She's had enough for today."

After arriving back in the dark room, Brittany looked solemnly at Rachel. "Santana and Quinn… they're gone aren't they."

"Look, Brittany I have a plan. We can go and get to them if they haven't killed them yet. I doubt they'd just slice the head off their heads, werewolves have to be valuable in some way."

"Rachel, they removed the DNA specimens they needed. They have what they want."

"There's no need to be so negative. They could be out there right now, running away from the hunters."

Brittany's eyes met with a chocolate brown from the girl opposite. "We should be able to trick some of these guards, but I just can't figure out how."

"Let me stab you, non fatally." Rachel spoke, drawing a piece of glass she kept hidden in her sweater."

"No, Rachel, what the hell, stop it!" Brittany tried fending the brunette off, who held the glass in a menacing position. "Don't!"

A struggle ensued, and soon Brittany fell to the floor, pinned under Rachel.

"Brittany just in the shoulder, I promise, they've messed with all our powers and I'm not immortal anymore, just let me stab you, enough to cause a bleeding."

"Get off me, please!" Brittany pushed back and in that second, the glass found itself embedded in Rachel's stomach.

Her mouth dropped and hands started to shake as she rolled on the ground, away from Brittany, and watched as the glass pushed deeper into her with every roll she took away.

"Rachel!" Brittany exclaimed, and she rushed over to her side. "Rachel please." tears welled in her eyes and she saw as Rachel looked up at her one more time.

"Please, find them."

—

basically soon we are going to be seeing what happened to these girls in quick flashbacks, as they recover from what happened there!

the next chapter is going to be only quinn / santana and the new figure, who will be revealed soon! it isn't going to be too obvious, don't worry, so it is definitely not kitty for those who think they've got it already!

leave a review if you loved it! if you didn't… then well… i'm sorry! love you all so much.

**NEXT CHAPTER -**

_Quinn and Santana are struggling to remember what happened before they died, and who exactly killed them- can they remember who the hunters are, and do they still remember Rachel and Brittany are?_


End file.
